Autumn of the Wandering Minstrel
by Partial Insanity
Summary: A cheerful wandering minstrel joins Redwall for their Autumn feast. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **_Do I even **need** to say that I don't own Redwall?_

* * *

It was in the middle of Autumn, and all the trees in the forest had a reddish-gold hue to their leaves. The path was clear, and there was naught a cloud in the sky to block the sun.

Jacques, the wandering minstrel squirrel, was delighted by the weather and breathed deeply. Hefting his Lute over his shoulder, he gave a bound and skipped down the road, singing cheerily into the air.

_ "The greatest adventure is what lies ahead._  
_Today and tomorrow are yet to be said._  
_The chances, the changes are all yours to make._  
_The mold of your life is in your hands to break._

_The greatest adventure is there if you're bold._  
_Let go of the moment that life makes you hold._  
_To measure the meaning can make you delay;_  
_It's time you stop thinkin' and wasting the day._

_The beast who's a dreamer and never takes leave_  
_Who thinks of a world that is just make-believe_  
_Will never know passion, will never know pain._  
_Who sits by the window will one day see rain._

_The greatest adventure is what lies ahead._  
_Today and tomorrow are yet to be said._  
_The chances, the changes are all yours to make._  
_The mold of your life is in your hands to break._

_The greatest adventure is what lies ahead."_

"That's a nice song you've got, good sir!"

Jacques looked up to see a sturdy young mouse a bit further up the path. He was dressed simply, in a sturdy brown leather jerkin, and carried a magnificent sword on his back, the likes of which Jacques had never seen before.

The squirrel bounded over to the mouse and shook his paw. "Why thank you! I am Jacques, the wandering minstrel."

"My name is Matthias Methuselah Mortimer, though you can just call me Mattimeo for short."

"Whew, and I think I shall! That's quite a name you've got there, almost as long as your sword! Speaking of which, what's a young beast like you doing out here with a sword like that?"

Mattimeo smiled and explained as both beasts walked down the path together, "I was just doing a bit of firewood gathering for my Abbey's kitchens. We were getting low, and I had some free time, so I decided to help out."

Jacques stopped and look at his new friend.

"Abbey? You mean as in Redwall Abbey?"

"The very same."

The squirrel clapped Mattimeo on the shoulder and winked at him. "I was just on my way there myself! Tell you what, I'll help you gather your firewood, and follow you to Redwall!"

Later, the two entered Redwall Abbey laden with firewood, and took it down to the kitchens. Jacques was amazed at how big Redwall was, and kept looking around in awe. He had heard tales of course, but it was something else entirely when he beheld it with his own eyes.

In the kitchens, they were met by a pretty mousemaid, who was introduced as Tess, Mattimeo's wife, and their young son, Martin. Together they got the firewood put away, and Mattimeo led Jacques back up where he wanted to introduce him to the Abbot, and the other Redwallers.

Once introductions were made, Jacques was offered to stay for a feast that was to be held. He happily agreed and went off to help out in the kitchens.

* * *

Later, once all the preparations were made, the Abbot, a mouse called Durral, called for silence.

"My friends, new and old, once again we are able to celebrate Autumn together, and during a time of peace. I wish to say a few words before we all dig in. First off, I would like to give welcome to Jacques, and hope that he enjoys his time at Redwall."

Jacques gave a deep bow, a smile playing on his face amid the cheers, and Durral began speaking again.

"I have finally decided on a name for this feast. It shall be called the Feast of the Golden Autumn!"

Everyone cheered, and after grace was said, they all dug in. Jacques had never seen so much food before, and ate heartily.

"So, Mattimeo said that you were a minstrel." a voice sounded by his side. He looked up to see the current Badger mother, Auma smiling down at him. He whinked and nodded.

"That's me! Jacques, the wandering minstrel!"

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if we ask you to preform for us." Abbot Durral spoke up. Jacques was only too happy to oblige. Leaping up, he pulled up his Lute and began playing a quick tune on it, and began to sing.

_"I met an old, fat spider,_  
_Spinning in his tree._  
_I said, "Hey old, fat spider,_  
_I bet you can't catch me!_  
_You've grown too fat you lazy lob._  
_You're just an old Tomnoddy!_  
_Hey Attercop!_  
_Hey Attercop!_  
_You can't catch anybody."_

_And then the old, fat spider,_  
_He spun a final thread._  
_I said, "Hey old, fat spider,_  
_It's time that you were dead!"_  
_I drew my sword to cut his silk,_  
_To kill the old Tomnoddy._  
_But then I thought, I'll leave him be;_  
_He can't catch anybody._

_I met an old fat spider_  
_In his spinning tree._  
_His web all old and tattered,_  
_And he could hardly see._  
_I shooed a fly into his lair_  
_To feed the old Tomnoddy._  
_'Cause how can you kill a spider who can't catch anybody?_  
_How can you kill a spider who can't catch anybody?"_

Everyone cheered as Jacques sat down, and Durral spoke up, "That was a wonderful song! Where did you learn it?"

"Oh, it was passed down from my family for generations. We were taught to sing that song at an early age as a lesson to be kind to those weaker than ourselves, and those who are defenseless."

Mattimeo nodded in approval. "That's a good idea. Maybe we should start singing that to Martin, eh Tess?" he asked his wife who sat next to him. She smiled sweetly and replied, "I think it's a wonderful idea. I also think it should have been sang to you when you were a Dibbun too."

Everyone erupted into laughter, remembering how much trouble Mattimeo got into when he was younger.

* * *

The next morning, Jacques announced that he was leaving. Mattimeo, Abbot Durral, and Auma saw him off, laden with food from the kitchens for his journey.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're always welcome at Redwall." Mattimeo asked, in which Jacques just smiled.

"I'm a wanderer born, never stayed at once place too long. The road is my home. However, I just may be back next season, if you intend on having another feat like that last one."

Abbot Durral laughed, "Of course we will, and you'll be more than welcome to stay however long you wish. Here at Redwall, we welcome anybeast who's peaceful with open arms."

Jacques thanked his new friends and left, singing as he went, his voice reaching out loud and clear through the air.

_"Roads go ever, ever on,_  
_Over rock and under tree,_  
_By caves where never sun has shown,_  
_By streams that never find the sea._

_Roads go ever, ever on,_  
_Under cloud and under star,_  
_Yet feet that wandering have gone_  
_Will turn at last to home afar._  
_Over snow by winter sown,_  
_And through the merry flowers of June,_  
_Over grass and over stone,_  
_Under the mountains in the moon._

_Roads go ever, ever on,_  
_Over rock and under tree,_  
_By caves where never sun has shown,_  
_By streams that never find the sea."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_It's official: I'm no good when trying to write a Redwall fanfic, which just goes to show that Redwall amateurs such as myself should never attempt it. I also have no idea what would be a good name for this, so if anyone's got any ideas, please let me know.  
_

_This fanfic was actually made when my brother and I were watching the animated Hobbit film, from 1977. I remarked that most of the songs in the film, such as the three I used here, would fit Redwall really well. That and I'm just unoriginal, and was too lazy to try coming up with my own songs._

_As a final note, the squirrel's name isn't a reference to Brian Jacques. I just thought the name Jacques fit the squirrel, and couldn't think up anything better._


End file.
